Divergent: Dauntless born (Uriah X Tris)
by DauntlessCake90210
Summary: In this story Uriah and tris are together before initiation and after. Tris doesn't have her fear of intimacy and her and four never liked each other. This is what happens during initiation and after when they train together! I know the summary sucks but I hope that the actual story is far better, I will also update when I can!


Chapter 1

I wake up at 8:30 next to my boyfriend Uriah we have been together since we were 13 and we are now 16, so three years today.

It is our choosing ceremony today and we had our apptitude test yeterday, I got told I was divergent, I herd about them, It is very dangerous to be one. I told Uriah that I was a divergent last night when I went to meet up with him by the chasm where we had our first kiss, He also told me that he was divergent as well. I got Abnegation, Erudite and Dauntless. Uriah said he got Candor and Dauntless.

We never actually told each other what faction we would choose today and now I am kinda nervous I mean I love uri and I know that he loves me but come on faction before blood or in this case it could be faction before love.

I really should wake Uri up before we miss the train to the hub.

"Uri, wakey wakey eggs and bacey!" I say in a very sing song voice in attempt to wake him up. Ugh this is use less there is only one way to wake him up proparaly.

"Babe someone is trying to steal the cake!" I try to be quiet so his family can't hear me although me and his brother, zeke are like brother and sister nearly and his mom loves me. After me yelling the lie about the cake he bolts upright and starts looking around frantically.

"Where, where?" He starts to ask once he sees me. He pouts and looks at me "There is no one trying to steal my cake is there? heck I bet there isn't even cake here" he say.

"Aww baby what do you love cake more than me?" I ask him teasingly while kissing his cheek.

"At times yes!" he says back. Oh! Okay we are gonna play that game I will torture him so then.

"Well what about now?" I say and straddle his hips so I am on top of him now.

"Kinda" he says. I start to lean in and nibble on his earlobe and whisper in a low somewhat seductive voice "What about now?" he is holding in a moan I can sense it and I am going to get it.

I then lean down to his lips and just when I am about to kiss him and he starts coming up I lower down to his neck and suck on it giving him a big and noticable love bite.

"Okay yeah I love you way more Trissy!" He exclaims in with a moan. I smile satisfied and get up to head back to my house since my mom is on a business trip and my dad had to go to work to the hub with the rest of the leaders.

Uri gets up as well after solving his situation and we both head to the kitchen quietly with Uri's hand around my waist and kissing my neck. When we walk in we expect it to be empty but no there stands Hana pedrad Uri's mom and Zeke his brother smiling like lunatics not even turning there backs.

"Hey Bro there is a plate of pancakes and bacon on the counter and coffee for both you and tris" Zeke says. I glance at Uri and he shrugs then sits down, I sit next to him.

"Am how did you know Tris was here?" Uri asks after a moment silence.

"Oh yeah well mom would you like the honors?" Zeke asks Hana. She nods and starts speaking. "Well I was going to wake up Uri and make him breakfast but when I walked in I found you both in his bed with Tris straddling his waist and kissing his neck while Uri moaned then I closed the door and went to tell Zeke" She just shrugs it off as if it happens every day which It kinda does but still. I start to blush and then Zeke speaks.

"So I see that Uri already got an anniversary present" gesturing to the love bite on Uri's neck and I blush and look down mumbling a "really mature Zeke" he howls with laughter then we continue eating out breakfast.

Once we are done I head back home and get dressed into some black leather skinny pants with an off the shoulder black knitted jumper that show off the three ravens I got last week and a pair of combat boots then I curl my hair and do a high pony tail with bits hanging out and apply minimal make-up that consists of red lipstick and a smokey eye with mascara and eyeliner.

I head outside to meet Uriah, Lynn and Mar by the tracks to head to the hub. When I get there we talk for awhile then we run for the train and jump on with all of the other dauntless and wait till we reach the hub. I sit next to Uri who I instantly kiss and whisper a lot of 'I love you's' to him just in case he leaves dauntless and I am pretty sure he is doing the same thing I am.


End file.
